Koka Kola
by ChoOri ShinObi
Summary: Dare to play a game? The losers are stuck in the gameworld forever and the winners? ... lets just say there wont be any...read inside


**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto

**Koka Kola **

Ninja Boarding School? Sounds like fun right? But in order to survive a game must be played... : (read to find out!)

Koka Kola: No., not the drink spelled wrong or the card game, this game is much different. (keep reading to find out how to play!)

Summary: Naruto and the crew go to Ninja Boarding School! Everything goes great untill something happens and now the students are warped into a game zone. Its a game where if you reach game over, you will never come back...

A/N: quick note, there are three things you should realize: 1. I suck at writing, I failed english like twice... 2. There will be cussing and other PG-13 material. and 3. I am not a detail person. I hate writing alot of detail, in fact I hate reading details as well. Meaning I cut to the chase so yeah, use your imagination kiddos. :

Action Comedy Romance?

well i find that people like to read romance... well i suck at writing romance but maybe i will try it so dont hate and REVIEW!

**Chapter I - NINJA SCHOOL?**

Naruto and all his friends from school are now going to be in high school! Hooray! Yes, they will all be attending S.T.A, which stands for Shinobi Training Academy. Its a special boarding school for Ninja training and blah blah blah. Also, it is the year 2005. Yes, you read correct, 2005. What is our blonde haired friend up to?

Uzumaki, Naruto. Age 14. Lived with his long time sensei, Iruka. He was like a father figure to him so they were close.

Iruka was sad because Naruto was going away to this boarding school and they wouldnt see eachother for a while or untill holiday or break.

While Iruka was crying his eyes out he gave Naruto some money, that Naruto took with glee, and Naruto and Iruka exchanged hugs and their last goodbyes.

"Dont be sad Iruka, I will be back before you can say Ninja Socks!"

Iruka was still crying and blowing his nose. "Ninja Socks... huh? Naruto?" but Naruto was wrong as always and he had already left, which left Iruka to cry his eyes out even more. Then he stopped and watched Good Day LA on channel 11!

Naruto was outside on the curb when a black Nissan Altima pulled up beside him. Naruto didnt realize who it was untill the tinted windows came down and there was a lazy looking bastard with some cool shades.

"Hop in Naruto." Shikamaru said with a cool wink.

"WHOAH BABY! YOu got a car!" Naruto was shocked and he jumped in.

Shikamaru was a year older than Naruto, meaning he was 15.

"How did you get a car!"

"My mom bought it for me as a going away gift."

"But your only 15!"

"Yeah, she wanted me to drive though as soon as possible so... yeah. "

Naruto was very fascinated with the nice interior and comfortable seating. "nice."

After a few minutes of akward conversations about their "growth" AHEM they finally arrived at the school.

Naruto and Shikamaru took out their luggage from the trunk and headed their way inside the huge school.

Upon entering the building, the principal of the school walks up to the podium to make an announcement.

"I would like to welcome you all to the grand opening of Shinobi Training Academy Boarding school for ninja training! We hope your enjoy your year here. If you go to the office you can see the posted Room Listing to see where you will be rooming. Dont forget to grab a packet. Each student will recieve a packet with things they will need and a Student Journal as well. Have a great day students!"

Naruto and Shikamaru did as the principal said and went over to first check where their rooms will be. While Shikamaru grabbed two packets from the crowd of animal like children, he made his way back to Naruto, who was trying to see over everyones shoulders.

"Damn you people!" he yelled in frustration.

After half an hour or so the crowd moved along and Naruto and SHikamaru checked their room numbers.

Naruto looked for his last name and saw that it said, "Room B-13" "What number did you get?"

Shikamaru's read, "Room H-7"

Naruto looked sad and said, " Damn, I hope my room mate will be cool or someone I know!"

"yeah..."

The two looked around the school with people all over the place, they didnt notice a single other person. First they found Naruto's room which was in the B building, on the second story. Naruto opened the door to find a two bedroom empty room. He set down his stuff and walked with Shikamaru to find his room. After looking around they managed to locate H-7 but when Shikamaru opened the door oh what a surprise! His room mate was unfortunatly non other than...

"Oh no. Your my room mate!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed.

"sigh What a hassle. Im stuck with YOU woman?" Just Shikamaru's luck! He gets to room with Temari of the Sand siblings. Temari and Shikamaru exchanged their dirty looks for about twenty minutes then Naruto actually fell asleep by the door and he finally woke up.

"Huh! Oh... wtf. " Naruto got up and said goodbye to Shikamaru and walked his way back to his room. By then most of the students were in the rooms. There were still some people walking around.

As Naruto went back to his room, this time he went inside to see luggage on the bed next to his. "oi?"

As he was about to be nosy and look through the persons stuff he heard a deep voice. "Hey. What are you doing?"

A scared Naruto jumped.

"Umm hi! Your my room mate?"

"Yeah." the boy said.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! Whats your name?" He said extending a hand.

The boy however didnt react. He did state his name however. "Tseng Yun" The boy responded. He had short spikey black hair, wore baggy jeans and a black t shirt.

"N-nice to meet you Yun. Umm so are you a freshmen too?"

He didnt answer, instead he took out his phone and started to play with it.

"he...he" A nervous Naruto scratched his head.

'_Great, I get stuck in a room with this gangster guy. What if he shoots me in my sleep!' _

After staring at the boy for 10 minutes he finally got up.

"Heres the rules. The bathroom is my sanctuary. Only use it when Im not here cuz I could have an emergency. Second, the TV is my life. Dont touch the remote unless again Im not here. And lastly, dont touch my stuff. Touch my stuff and I'll kill you with my AK 47. "

Naruto was shocked, scared and shocked, and hungry, and his nose was bleeding, and he was drooling. Im not sure why he was drooling though, it just happens. Naruto shook his head and gulped so big his adams apple looked like a balloon. "No problem."

The gangster like asian boy made his way out of the room and Naruto sighed and fell on his bed. "This will be interesting. Yup."

Sakura was looking for her room. "Room A-3" As Sakura happily skipped to her loom. I mean room, she opened the door to find two people having sex!... JUST KIDDING. xP actually she walked in to find someone sleepin in one of the beds! "Huh?" Sakura walked up towards the bed to see someone sleeping with the covers up to their nose. She only saw his eyes and short blonde hair so she assumed it was Naruto. She gave an evil smile and WHACK!

"OWWWW! What the hell woman is your problem!" a buff looking blonde dude yelled getting up. Who was also shirtless.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelled and covered her eyes. "I-I-I am sOOO sorry! I thought you were someone I knew!" Peeking through her fingers.

The buff blondey laughed.

"Ah ha ha. Its alright girly. I am Masuta Takumi! And you are..."

"Oh... heh-heh, I am Haruno Sakura! Pleased to meet you! " There was an akward glance, then a nervous laugh, then an evil stare, then back to a nice smile, and really mixed expressions. Oo

Sakura went over to her side of the room as the guy looked around for a shirt. Sakura took out her clothes and started to put them neatly into her drawer.

She glanced at the guy a couple of times and noticed how buff he was. '_wow... hes pretty hot.'_ she thought. Just then the blonde buff guy turns around and on comes Like I Love You by Justin Timberlake, as he proceeded to shake his butt and start dancing a rather strange dance. Oo;; Then he flipped on the floor and started break dancing! Sakura stared at him wide mouthed wide eyed. _'OH MY..."_ then he got up and the song stopped. record scratch "Well Im off, see ya" he said with a huge smile.

He left Sakura with a "WTF" expression and then Sakura blushed. "Wow...that... was odd." Then she proceeded to go out herself.

"Lalalallalaa" Ino sang as she pranced her way over to her room in C-12. "What a B-YOO-TEE-FUL day!" Finally she came up to her room and she opened it to find it empty "lalala" so she put all her stuff on the bed and took our her boom box and made sure noone was in the room then pressed "PLAY" and started dancing scandalously to TOXIC by Britney Spears. (yes i am listenig to these songs as I write: )

She danced a pretty dance for a good five minutes or more and she finally stopped cuz she was out of breath, the she turned to the door to find a tall dark figure standing by the door. As the figure moved more into the room she realized who it was. "OH MY GOSH!" The raven haired boy sighed and put down his stuff by his bed. "Hi Ino..." he said expressionless.

"SASUKE KUN!" Ino jumped and hugged the Uchiha boy.

"Okay...OKAY. OKAY! " he yelled and pushed her off. Then he dusted himself off.

"SASUKE KUN! You ahve grown more in the summer! You have gotten even taller! And buffer! AND drool"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde girl and started to take out his stuff putting them into drawers and such. Ino was blushing madly and happy as hell. She pleasantly went over to her side of the room to do the same but she kept staring at Sasuke so much she didnt realize that she was putting toothpaste all over her arms.

Sasuke took a quick look to his left where Ino was and looked back and then looked at her again. "Ino.."

"YES!" She said in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing."

She looked down to see that she was making a fool of herself. FOOL! Then she laughed it off and Sasuke raised his eyebrows then he went back to unpacking.

'_THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST YEAR EVER! HELL YEAH!'_

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he wanted to find out where to get some grub! He was hungry so he went over to the cafeteria. Upon arriving there he recognized a familiar freaky white eyed boy.

"Hey hey! Neji!" Neji turned around to see who was annoyingly yelling.

"Oh its you. Did you find your room yet."

"Yup YUP! How bout you?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Who is your room mate!"

"I dont know yet."

"Hmmm..."

The two ate some cheap pizza. You know, the really cheap frozen pizzas from cafeteria that is either over heated or under baked and the cheese tasted like the crust. And the crust tasted like shit...So they talked and then noticed the sand siblings.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walked towards their table from the right, and Shikamaru was walking their way as well from the left side. After they all greeted one another, they made their ways back to the rooms. (note their first day is a saturday, so no classes yet)

Neji walked to his room in K-4, this time though he found someone else in the room.

"ARF ARF!" little doggy barked.

"Yes Akamaru it is Hyuuga Neji! Whats up Neji!"

Neji stared twitching. The two stood in akward silence. The two had never actually talked much so it was akward.

"Uh so... hows it going?"

"..."

"So... are you tired?"

"..."

"sigh "Cmon Akamaru lets get something to eat!" "ARF!"

Neji didnt say much but deep inside... the inner coils of his inhumane body... in the depth of his lipids... there lied an inner subconsiance. (i cant spell...) Thats right... Neji too had thoughts! '_Im stuck with dog boy? This is going to be weird. Oh well... hmm I wonder whats on TV... Its Saturday I cant just sit around here! Wait...yeah I can... no I cant... no thats just not like me. OH gosh Neji why are you so complicated.' _poof back to reality Neji was just quiet and watching his room mate about to leave.

"Did you eat already neji?"

"Neji just nodded and sat on the bed."

Kiba left with Akamaru and Neji was just sitting on the bed...then he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, he turned to channel 69 then he saw that the channel was blocked and it read , "BLOCKED FOR MATURE CONTENT." '_DAMNIT, cant believe they would do this to me! DAMNI! GRRRRRRRRR.'_ Neji was not so innocent afterall.

more Justin Timberlake xD "Senorita"

The other room mates were:

TenTen & Gaara D-6

Hinata & Kankuro F-15

Rock Lee & Chouji B-17

Meanwhile Shino finds his room and makes his way inside. Upon entering he notices a small lanky boy with coke bottle glasses on the bed wearing mostly all green. The nerdy boy stares his way and gets up. He was short.

"Why hello there!" he said with a quite annoying, plugged nose kinda voice

"Allow me to introduce myself, I go by Norty Mioshi. They call me the King of Insects!"

"Uh huh... they call me Aburame Shino. Insects eh?"

Norty fixes his glasses. "Yes, yes. indeed, insects. Its my hobby to collect insects and breed them. If you are grossed out by it then I apologize."

Shino snorted. "I myself am an insect person."

"Really? You dont say."

"Yes. In fact I am a chuunin from Konoha Leaf Middle School."

"Konoha Leaf? You are a student from there! You must know much as it is!"

"Yes in fact my special jutsus consists of insect using."

"Fascinating. But I am still the king of insects."

( we all know this is going to be annoying...)

"Pah. Whatever. I know more about controlling insects than you I bet."

"Are you challenging my insect instincts?"

"Perhaps."

then the two exchanged electric buzz death glares and we all know how this will turn out in the end...

As everyone gets ready for excitement of touring the school and such, the day turns to night and everyone goes to sleep, but then while everyone is sleeping Naruto sneaks out in the middle of the night to see Sasuke and then they go to the big tree and make out for a good twenty minutes because they are actually secret gay lovers. LOL im just kidding. damnit of course Im joking! xD

Well thats it for Chapter I... yeah it was weird and more on the lighter side because the game hasnt started but just keep reading and review okie dokie? thanks.

**Jai's Notes and thoughts while writing this fic. :**

**Takumi Masuta** - got the name cuz its common... and if you watch or read GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka, the appearance of the character is similar to Onizuka. cuz im unoriginal...boohoo.

**Yun - **the idea is from the typical "cool asian" yup...as in the wankster type you should know...

Well okay this was originally suppose to be a mystery thing... but I am currently having mood swings so now Im all goofy and shit and plus im sick so im kinda drugged up at the moment yyeah... anyways this story will still have suspence because i have been thinking about it for a while now and this story originated when i had a dream! I had a crazy dream about it so hence, i am now writing about it...sorta.:

**MUSIC RESOURCE** the songs i used while writing this chapter! i dono maybe the readers and i shall have common interest:

True - Ryan Cabrera

Toxic - Britney Spears

Lose Control - Missy Elliot

More Than Useless - Relient K

Dontcha - The Pussycat Dolls

non american songs:

Tonight - Turbo (kpop)

Bing, Bing, Bing - Jinusean (kpop)

Mr. Flower - Jo Sung Mo (kpop)

Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru (jpop)

**I love music**! I think one day I wanna be like a music informer person or wahtever...gah whatever, i wanted to share so yeah in case you dont know who any of these people are...

**Ryan Cabrera** - kinda john mayer-ish, if you like guitar music you will like him

**Britney Spears** - if you dont know who britney spears is... i feel very concerned..

**Missy Elliot** - a female black rapper. shes pretty good and plus she lost a hella lot of weight so she looks great! lol this song is hip hop and HELLA catchy oh gosh

**The Pussycat Dolls** - they are sorta new group of girls, this song is really catchy! i think it sounds alot like Holla Back Girl by Gwen Stefani (its like pop hip hop? i dono funky style...)

**TURBO** - omg they were the shit back in the days! Turbo is an old school kpop (korean pop) group of two people. They are mostly on techno and like R&B techno? yyeeah.

**Jinusean** - two people, Jinu and Sean :D clap clap clap yeah hip hop kpop and this song in particular has a tizight beat! xD

**Jo Sung Mo** - ballad style korean singer. His song is very easy listening.

**Utada Hikaru** - Jpop artist, shes hella popular, she is like one of the very few in Japan that sings R&B and is really good!

- X -


End file.
